Whodunnit?
by epicskitty
Summary: Just your average gameshow right? Wrong!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yvetal. I have been hired to be the butler for this damned estate, I do not know who my current employer is but it has been made painfully clear that I have to follow murderous orders or my life will be at stake...As well as our guest's. 13 everyday Pokemon are coming to the Kalos mansion to play a diabolical game of life and death.


	2. So tight

The first limo arrived inside were the first two guests: One was a pumpkin shaped ghost the other was a small pink bird the two creatures were quietly chatting with each other. "Hey Pumpkaboo, what do you think the game is?", asked the small pink bird name Spritzee. "Hmm... Good question.", Pumpkaboo answered quietly.

Soon after the arrival of Pumpkaboo and Spritzee, another limo came driving onto the driveway this one holding 3 pokemon: A squidlike creature, a chatty panda and a small mouse. "Pancham would you just shut up?", asked Inkay the squid Pokemon. "Come on dude this is exciting!", answered Pancham the panda Pokémon. Dedenne the mouse pokemon just stared.

The next 8 Pokémon were Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Swirlix, Helioptile, Skiddo, Flabebe and Skrelp. All the pokemon were chatting until Yvetal, the butler had them taken to their rooms.

"CRASH!" a loud noise rang throughout the house. Every Pokémon except one ran outside only to find Pancham crushed under a tree. "OMG!", squealed Fennekin a foxlike pokemon. "Everyone get back! It is not safe here!", a familiar voice said. Everyone turned around only to see Yvetal. "I will explain with great haste but for now get inside!", said Yvetal.

All the remaining Pokémon were sobbing in the great room. Soon after Yvetal explained the game and how they would investigate 1 and **only **one are. They were the crime scene, the last known whereabouts and the mourge. If they failed to put together a solid statement on how the victim died they will candidate to perish next. "So who would like to scrutinize the crime scene?", asked Yvetal. Skiddo, Skrelp, Swirlix, and Flabebe all raised their appendages. Okay please follow Clauncher. The three left the room. "Who would like to investigate the Last Known Whereabouts?", asked Yvetal. Froakie, Spritzee, Inkay, and Dedenne all nodded. "Please follow Dragalge then.", said Yvetal. "Who would like to investigate the mourge?", asked Yvetal. Pumpkaboo, Helioptile and Chespin all followed Yvetal.

**Pumpkaboo: Spritzee, Swirlix and I decided we would work together as a team for the remainder of our stay.**

** Crime Scene:**

Swirlix ran towards the tree only to see that something was on it. On closer inspection it was sawdust. "Hmm. So the tree was cut ahead of time..." Skiddo had wandered into the bushes to find... Blood? It couldn't be, thought Skiddo. She followed the blood to find a bloody stick. "Hmm.. What is this?", asked Skiddo. Swirlix, Skrelp and Flabebe all stayed quiet. "I guess the killer jabbed Pancham with this...", said Skrelp breaking the silence. As if agreeing on the statement the bell chimed.

**Last Known Whereabouts**

As soon as the Pokémon entered they noticed that the room was a mess. The bed wasn't made. there was dirt everywhere, and the clothes Pancham wore that day were on the ground. "Wow... This room is a mess! Get me out of here!", squealed Froakie. "Babies...", muttered Inkay. On closer inspection there was a note on the bed. "Hey! What is that?", said Spritzee as she pointed to the note. "It is a note.", responded Dedenne. "Read it then!", commanded Froakie.

Dear Pancham,

Meet me at the tree outside to play!

Sincerely, Froakie.

"I never wrote that...", muttered Froakie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about not updating. I have simply been reading other fics for inspiration also my dear readers I have writer's block I feel as if this story is not liked. If you think otherwise it is your job to show it. Read carefully.

on my poll

If I have 2 or more votes on my poll before 8/30/14 and 7 reviews by 8/29/14 I shall continue this fic.

Sincerely,

Epicskitty


	4. Update

Hello readers, I have decided to stop this fic. You may be thinking why? Simply because I expected so much from ya'll and myself "threatening" you readers and pushing myself. Simply put it this way a Whodunnit? fic is way to advanced for a starting writer in my opinion so I would love ideas for another fic.

From,

Cookiez


End file.
